1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to delivery and retrieval of implantable devices, for example, to and from a left atrial appendage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of percutaneously deploying left atrial appendage implants to the left atrial appendage of the heart are known to those of skill in the art. For example, one such method includes percutaneously delivering a non-steerable transseptal sheath to the right atrium of the heart, crossing the intraatrial Septum (IAS) with the transseptal sheath and a dilator, and after advancing the transseptal sheath through the IAS, withdrawing the dilator. When using such method it is often desired to advance the tip of the transseptal sheath as deep as possible into the left atrial appendage to assure that access to the left atrium is maintained.
However, to locate the left atrial appendage and direct the transseptal sheath thereto, these known methods typically use addition equipment and devices, such as: a J tip guidewire of varying stiffness, a pigtail catheter, and a transition catheter.
Once the transseptal sheath has been advanced to the left atrial appendage, its morphology is assessed by injecting contrast and viewing under fluoroscopy. When the proper positioning has been confirmed, the additional equipment described above is then typically withdrawn from the vasculature. During equipment withdrawal the operator takes great care to assure that the transseptal sheath is not inadvertently moved and that access to the left atrium is maintained.
The implantable device is then typically deployed. If device recapture, retrieval and/or replacement is indicated, the transseptal sheath's position is maintained in the left atrium, the additional equipment and devices described above are re-deployed, and access to the left atrial appendage is re-established, as described above. When the implant is successfully deployed, final contrast injections are performed through sheath to assess implant condition. The transseptal sheath is then withdrawn.
When devices are advanced or withdrawn through the transseptal sheath forces are applied to the sheath wall. Such forces can cause the distal end of the transseptal sheath to become dislodged, moved or misaligned from its desired location. It would therefore be advantageous to be able to access the left atrial appendage and maintain access thereto without using additional equipment and devices.